The present disclosure generally relates to mattress assemblies, and more particularly, to mattress assemblies including a split adjustable mattress foundation for multiple users.
Adjustable mattress assemblies, also commonly referred to as articulating beds are commonly used in the healthcare field and in residential applications. A typical adjustable mattress assembly includes foundation for supporting a mattress. The foundation includes a base and an adjustable mattress frame or support, which is divided into a head and back section, an intermediate seat section, and a leg and foot section. The mattress frame sections are pivotally interconnected within the base and have a continuous range of adjustment. The sections are moveable from a flat, user resting position to a seated position with the legs bent or the legs straight and/or the patient's back angled upwardly with respect to the seat section. The various sections are pivoted by motor drives, hand operated cranks or through the user's weight.
Adjustable mattress assemblies configured to accommodate two sleeping individuals such as queen sized and king sized mattress assemblies are heavy and difficult to maneuver during installation and assembly. These types of adjustable mattress assemblies are typically formed utilizing two identical twin XL adjustable foundations that about one another, which is costly due to the duplication of components such as linear actuators, electronic controls, and the like.